A Funny Thing Happened on The Way to Hogwarts
by JuneBugFlu
Summary: The trio plus Ginny and Malfoy find unusual romances, fight, and hookups, all in one rather short year. i wrote this back when the thirdfourth book came out, and its one of the first complete fanfics ive done.
1. The Setup

On a cold winter morning, Harry sat up in his bed to find that Ron wasn't in the room. As he came down the stairs, he found Hermione in the common room.

"Have you seen Ron?" She asked

"No, I thought he would be down here with you." he replied. As they walked twoards the portrait hole, it swung open and Ron walked in, half sleeping.

"Hey! What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's time for charms.Where were you?" Hermione said, almost relived that he returned. They turned Ron around and took off for their class. As the trio walked down the hall, Ron suddenly ran back the way they came.

" I'll be back...forgot something." Hermione stared after Ron.

"what could he forget? His wizard chess set?" Harry shrugged. As soon as they turned around, a slytherin sped past in the same direction.

As they started to practice the banishing charm yet again, Ron entered, unusually red in the face. He walked to his seat with a sort of hop.

"So, how are you guys doing today? Such a great day isn't it?" He questioned them, sending a pillow straight to the box.

"Ron, whats with you today? You weren't in bed this morning, you ran off before class, and return late?" Hermione snapped at Ron. Ron didn't reply, but sent another perfectly banished pillow into the box. After charms, they headed slowly to potions.

"Couldn't we have a different teacher for potions?" Harry groaned.

"Why do you say that?" A slytherin girl said. Ron turned around to see who she was and blushed deep scarlet.

Ron stared at the slytherin girl throughout Snapes lecture.

"Ron Weasley, can you tell me How your beetles for your potion should be prepared?" Snape asked with a hiss.

" They need to be finely grinded to powder before you put them in." Ron answered. Snape's usually smugness fell for a moment.

"Correct. 2 points to Gryffendor. Miss Fox, what should your final potion look like?" Snape continued to ask.

"Ron, what is with you? you got that question right without looking at my paper!" Hermione said suprised. Ron, however was stareing at miss Fox.

"Oh, I get it. You're going out with a slytherin girl!" Harry said. Ron turned back at Harry.

"What would make you think that?" he wispered.

"Because, that slyterin girl is all you've been interested in this whole class!" Harry wispered back. Ron mouthed like a fish, but turned back to his beetles. When the class ended, the slytherin girl walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi. I'm Carlie! You must be Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Carlie turned to face Ron, but blushed and started talking to Hermione.

"Wow, you must be top of the class. I've heard about you, I think you're a great person. Well, I've got to get to my next class. Oh, Ron, can I talk to you?" She pulled Ron away from Harry and Hermione and started wispering to him. He blushed and signaled to Harry and Hermione to go ahead with out him. They started to leave when Harry turned around to see Ron and Carlie kiss.

"Wow..Ron must really like her. Do you Hermione?" Hermione suttered.

"Well, she likes me. I think she wont do anything bad to Ron. She seems like the only nice slytherin here." Harry turned as Cho walked passed them. He couldn't face her again sinse Cedric's death. Ron caught up with them with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Guys, can you believe it? She likes me! She really likes me!" Ron blushed and sighed. "I can't believe she gave me her adress. now I can Write to her over summer." As they walked together down to the green houses, Harry turned to Ron.

"Ron, there's one question I have for you." Ron had a look on his face that reminded him of what he looked like when he met Dobby.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Um.. well, I was with Carlie.' Ron muttered under his breathe.

"What!" Harry was stunned. "Ron, where you in the Slitherin common room?"

"Gods no!" Ron half screamed. that was when Hermione turned around to face harry and Ron.

"Ron, if you weren't in our common room, the Slytherin common room, where were you?" Hermione said.

"Well..." Ron stalled. luckily for Ron, Proffesor Sprout ran up.

"Sorry students. We are reporting to green house two today. Don't worry, there aren't Venomous Venus fly traps in there." she added at the look on everyones face.

"Well, Ron, where were you?" Hermione pushed the subject as they pruned the leaves of a blue flower that had healing powers.

"Well, we mey up in an empty class room to-to study."Ron studdered.

"Ron, that is the worst lie I have ever heard! Even Neville is better than that!" Harry yelled at Ron. Neville looked up at the mention of his name.

"Sorry Neville." Harry said. "Tell us the truth!"

"Well, not here, I'll tell you in the common room at lunch."

As herbology drew on, Harry couldn't get any kind of answer out of Ron where he was that morning.

"Ron, why won't you just tell me? i'm your friend, you can tell me anything!" Harry would repeat every five minutes. The same answer would come each time.

"I know your my friend. so is Hermione. but they aren't." Ron would answer, pointing to the whole class.

Finally it was time for lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the end of the table.

"Well Ron, time's up. Where were you this morning?" Harry said between bites.

"Well, I was in that secret path. Remember the one you would use to get to Hogsmade? Me and Carlie were down there." Hermione, with a very shocked look on her face, had evidently figured it out. Harry on the other hand was puzzled.

"Ron!" She chocked.

"Please, Hermione, don't tell a living or dead soul! Promise me!"Ron whispered to her across the table."With the exception of Harry. I reckon he hasn't figured it out yet." Ron added loking at Harry. 


	2. the young love is no longer a fantacy

They were walking to flying lessons when Carlie ran up.

"Hey guys! Mind if I walk the rest of the way with you?". Carlie panted. She obviously ran to catch up with them.

"Sure you can. I mean, if it's ok with you two?" Ron imediately said.

"Oh, we're fine with it." They stammered. Harry still hadn't figured anything out between Ron and Carlie.

"Harry, can I talk to you, please?" A voice piped up behind the four friends.all four turned around. It was Ginny.

"Sure, Ginny. guys, I'll catch up with you later." Harry said, a little suprised.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry whispered.

"Well, Harry. Can we go somewhere else, please?" Ginny whipsered back. They walked off towards the forest. Hermione had a feeling what it was about.

"Ron, Carlie, you guys go ahead, I'll be right back."Hermione told them. Ron thought it was to leave them alone. Hermione followed Harry and Ginny quietly through the forest.

"What is it Ginny, and why is it so dark?" Harry was getting a little anoyed.

"Well, Harry. I wanted to tell you something. I like you and wondered..." Ginny trailed off.

"Well Ginny, I like you, too."Harry told her. He heard a small noise come from her, and took his wand out and muttered "lumos!". Looking through the dim light at Ginny, he noticed she was crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong? are you okay?"He was worried for her.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just, i didn't think that you liked me. I thought you liked Hermione since you two hang out so much." Ginny whispered to Harry. He wiped the tear from her cheek.

"No, Ginny,I don't like Hermione. we are only friends." He lifted her chin and kissed her. Hermione silently gasped and ran off to find Ron and Carlie.

"Where can she be?" Malfoy said very unpatiently."I told her to meet me here before flying lessons!"

"Well, Malfoy, she might be with that Weasley kid." Said Crabbe.

"Oh really? Why would that be?" Malfoy said, he was getting very anoyed now that she wasn't there.

"Because we saw her walking down to flying lessons with him." Goyle added.

"Well, if Carlie isn't here in five minutes, I'll have to have a little talk with Ron." The five minute deadline drew near, Carlie ran into the room dimly lit with a sofa at the back. Malfoy was sitting on the sofa with Crabbe and Goyle standing at each end.

"Well, about time you showed up." Malfoy said to Carlie. He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. They hunched out of the room, and Carlie sat down very close to malfoy.

"Well, where have you been?" He questioned her.

"I'm sorry malfoy, I got held up." She apoligized.

"It's ok, this time." he leaned over and kissed her. Carlie pulled away from Malfoy.

"What has gotten into you? I thought you liked me?" Malfoy told her.

"Well malfoy, I don't like you. You're rude and unaware of other people's feelings. Sorry, but you're not my type." She told him.

"Fine, you don't like me, I'll just have to eliminate your type. Now is it, that Weasley kid?" Malfoy yeled at Carlie. Her eyes got wide, and she sat back by Malfoy.

"Ron! Ron, where are you?" Hermione panted looking for Ron.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron was behind her.

"You ran so fast pass me I tought you were on a broom already." Ron laughed at her.

"Ron, I'm serious. I think Harry and Ginny are in love! Don't you think it's wonderful?"She told him everything.

"But Hermione, I thought you liked Harry?"Ron told her.

"Well, I don't. I liked someone else." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, are you ok?"He suddenly got it. "Oh, did that guy go out with someone else?" He said to her. she looked at him.

"Ron are you kidding with me? Get over yourself it isn't you. Ugh, Lets get to the lessons," she said.

After flying lessons, Ron went to find Carlie.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Malfoy sneered at him.

"Cool it, ferret. I'm looking for Calrie." Ron kept walking.

"Why do you need to see her?" Malfoy kept pressing the subject.

"I just need to talk to her." Ron left the hall. As he rounded the corner, he saw Carlie run towards Murtle's bathroom. Ron followed her and listened to the conversation.

"Murtle? Murtle I need to talk to you. It's Carlie."

"Carlie? Is that you?" Murtle floated out off her stall. "Oh it's nice to see you here. What's wrong?"

"Murtle, Malfoy and Ron both like me. But I'm confused..."Carlie trailed off. "I really like both of them, but Ron's so nice. Malfoy is cute, but unaware of others. What should I do?" Carlie sniffed.

"Well, I would say Malfoy." afer the long explanation rolled on. "He hasn't tried to hurt you has he? Ron has a little attitude problem. if you tallk bad about anyone he likes, he'll puch the daylights out of them. I'll leave it to you to decide whose right." Murtle finished. Ron burst in.

"Carlie, we need to talk." Carlie looked suprised.

"Ron? Youre in a girls bathroom." Carlie gasped.

"Oh, Carlie. This isn't his first time in here. More like his fourth..." Murtle informed Carlie.

"Carlie, how could you even possibly be attracted to Malfoy? he a prude, insensitive, no good trash talking rich boy. Anything he doesn't like gets taken care of by his father," Ron ranted. Carlie stared at him, watching as he slowly turned a deep shade of red from pent up anger at Malfoy. "Besides, he's too evil and whiney for a sweet person like you," he finished.

"So you think, that just because i befriended you and your group, doesn't mean i can't be evil? Maybe theres a reason I'm in Slytherin, and that i was just trying to get your homework?" She said. She shoved passed him and out of the bathroom. Ron looked at Murtle.

"What? it's your fight not mine. i'm just here for the shows," Murtle said, sitting on top of the sinks. Ron turned to leave, and just before the door swung shut Murtle shouted,

"And tell harry to visit me anytime!"

"Carlie? You really like me?" Malfoy was shocked. Sitting closely next to him, Carlie shook her head

"Yes, I like you. I hope you feel the same way about me." She said.

"Yes, I do. I like you so much." they sat together, and the Common room filled with people quickly.

"Carlie, it's crowded in here. Can I show you a secret place of mine?"Malfoy told her. He took her to an old statue outside of the potions dungeon. He tapped it's arm three times and it jupmed up and opened a very narrow path. He put his jands over her eyes and lead her down to a dim lit bedroom.

"This is a secret room only I know about. I hope you like it. We could practacly live here, if you wanted to." He told her. He uncovered her eyes. As she looked around, she fell in love with it. She noticed there was someting on the bed. She picked it up and opened the little box. It was a ring. She turned around as Malfoy got on one knee.

"Carlie, what do you think? is it ok?" He asked her.

"Malfoy, your showing weakness..why are you letting your guard down for me?" She said. He got up and walked over to her.

"Oh silly girl, who said any of this was about you?" he said, running a hand down her cheek. "You just a play thing for me." He said. Carlie got up and ran from the small room, Malfoy's laughter following close behind her.


	3. All hell Breaks lose

Carlie shot passed Harry and Ginny as they walked towards the dining hall for dinner.

"What do you think that could've been about?" Ginny asked Harry. he shrugged,

"Maybe she got in a fight with Ron. Who knows." Ginny turned to follow the croud into the dining hall, but Harry kept going towards the dormitories.

"Come on, I've got smething to show you."Harry took her up stairs but turned early. He lead her to an empty class room. when he opened the door, a table was set for two. Ginny went to sit down as Harry pulled out her chair for her. She noticed it was a magical plate like the ones in the Great Hall. Something appeared on her plate, but it wasn't food. It was a box, a rose, and a card. She smiled at Harry and opened the box. It was a locket necklace with moving pictures of them inside it. There was another charm on the necklace, a ring. Ginny took it off the necklace and on her finger. It was perfect. She opened the card next. A pixie jumped out and sang.

Her eyes are as deep as my love and desire,

Her hair is as red as a fire.

Will you be mine,

You're truly devine,

For you already have conquered my heart.

When the pixie finished, it flew off through the window. Ginny was so happy.

"Yes, I will be yours." Just then music started playing outside the window.

"Can I have this dance?" Harry offered his arm to her. She took his arm and they danced by the window. The pixie obviously gathered others and they were sing outside.

The next day was wonderful, until Harry saw the common room. It was in shambles, as if someone thrashed it. Harry found Ginny.

"Ginny, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Harry questioned her.

"No, Harry I'm fine. Are you ok?" they hugged as if they were apart for years. McGonagall showed up at the scene.

"Who did this? Will the criminal show his or her face?" She stared around at each face.

"Whose missing? Where's Ron?" MaGonagall was so worred that she didn't see Ron standing infront of her.

"Here Magonagall. "Ron said. There was a noise in the back of the room. Carlie came tumbling out of a closet, along with Neville, both with their clothes falling, looking as if they were thrown on by a blind witch.

"What are you two doing here?" McGonagall was somewhat relieved they didn't have to search the castle.

"We um..-." They both stammered.

"i think its pretty obvious what they were doing there," Said Fred from the back. The student body present giggled as the two blushed deeply. McGonagall rook them both to Snape.

"The rest of you Gryffindors may clean up the place." She said as she left. Ron was in a livid shock, and ran up the stiars and got dressed ofr breakfast.

As the group headed to the Great Hall, Neville bumped into Ron as he tried to rush his way up the stairs.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to. got to go." Neville apologized. Ron turned red.

"Uh,oh. I'd run if I were you Neville," Ginny warned.

"You no good son if a BITCH!" Ron shouted, junging at Neville. he doged the attempt and took off up the stairs, forgetting about the mirage step and fell. ron Dove, grabbed Nevilles robes and raised his fist. Before the blow could fall Harry Grabbed his wrist and yanked him up.

"How could you Neville? She's not your girlfriend. What'd you cast on her, theres no way she'd just go for you," Ron yealled. Neville stammered, shaking as he limped backwards.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know, i-"

"Neville just GO!" Ginny and Harry shouted at him. He nodded and limped away up the stairs.

Harry turned to Ron, who was now a shade of hot pink.

"Ron you gotta calm down. Your gonna be stuck red one of these time and then who's gonna want you? You'll look like one of those fireball candies at Honeydukes," harry said. Ron sighed.

"Sorry, got myself worked up. you'd figure of all the people, she'd chose someone better than Neville, you know?' he said.

Harry nodded, thinking the same exact thing.

As they sat down for breakfast, Cho Chang bumped Harry hard in the arm. She didn't turn or say anything, just kept going.

"Can you belive her though? I mean, she likes me, then she freaks at me and goes for Malfoy, this has to be a Hogwarts record."Ron said. Harry, who evidently wasn't listening, kept staring after Cho.

"Harry? Don't you agree that theres something weird going on? How all of the sudden, theres hormones and hookup and bitch fights?

"What? Oh yeah, weird." he said. Fred and George approached the group.

"Hey Potter, Ron. We have practice today, ok? So meet at the fields around 4 today."George said.

"With Wood gone, we can stop stressing our schedules." added Fred. Harry nodded.

"See you then." Harry said dazed. He came back to reality and ate breakfast. In Charms, Harry never posessed any of Hermione's pillows.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Hermione said.

"Well, Ron jumped Neville, and was gonna beat him on the staircase. He's really lost it over Carlie. Why would she be going around like this?" Harry said. Ron banished a pillow with enough speed to break through the wall.

"Ron, calm down," Hermoine warned him. Ron glared at her.

"Did you have the girl you want leave you for Malfoy? huh?" He said, voice slowly getting louder. "Did she rip out your heart and slowly stab it with her wand repeatedly? Did she fuck Neville!" He shouted.

"Mr. Weasley, please sit down and lower your voice!" Proffesor Flitwick yelled from behind his desk. Seamus banished what looked like a perfect pillow, until it dropped behind the desk and blew up. Proffesor Flitwick jumped up. He was outraged and covered in burned feathers. The class roared with laughter.

"Ok, that's it! we will be playing games that do not involve fieworks, pillows, and the banishing charm!" He yelled. "This class is dismissed!" As the class ran down the hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked way behind.

"Ron you need to get over her. Why don't you try to get someone else?" Harry said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, at least I've been keeping Murtle at bay for you," Ron said, sulking now. "Why would she do it?" Ron said.

"Well, maybe to get back at you. Did you piss her off at any time? Say anything that would cause her to try to ruin you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we did get in a fight in Murtle's bathroom. I called her nice and that she was a good Slytherin, and she freaked out at that." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. They ran to catch up with the rest of the class. As they waited for potions class to begin, Ron spotted Carlie. He walked over to her.

"Carlie, I have a question. Why Neville?" He asked. She looked down and muttered

"Well, I over reacted when you called me good. My whole family has been in Slytherin, and I'm just here to uphold the tradition. Besides, i figured you would have gotten with Hermoine after that whole match, and I still love you enough to feel jealous about any other girl, I guess."

Potions drew on as normal. The class got out and Ron told them everything.Carlie finally cought up with them as they headed across the fields to Hagrid's hut.

"Ron, I need to tell you someting." Carlie said.

"Ok, I'll be back."Ron said and followed Carlie towards the trees.

"Think they're gonna kiss and make up?" Asked hermione, dazing ahead at something in the sky. Harry nodded,

"Yeah, and it's about time they did."


	4. Banishing Should be Illegal

"Ron, I need to tell you someting." Carlie said.

"Ok, I'll be back."Ron said and followed Carlie towards the trees.

"Think they're gonna kiss and make up?" Asked hermione, dazing ahead at something in the sky. Harry nodded,

"Yeah, and it's about time they did."

"Ron, we never got to that lesson you promised."Carlie said, a little seductively. "Carlie, we broke up. I didn't think you still wanted that, um.. lesson," Ron said, blushing slightly. Carlie stuttered.

"I-I guess..." She leaned in and they kissed deeply for what felt like years. Finally, Carlie and Ron parted, Carlie went to her group, after a promise to meet later that night.

"Hey Ron, what did she want?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He muttered.

The day drew on, and Harry wasn't looking forward to Practice. Now that Fred and George were in charge, the team has done well. Harry went up to the dormitories and changed for quidditch. As he walked down the stairs he saw Ginny. He took her hand and spun her around and gave her a kiss.

"You sneaky bugger!" She said. She kissed him back and they smiled.

"Ginny, you want to join me for practice?" He asked. She nodded and they left the common room.

They walked across the field and Ginny left to sit in the stands. Harry soared up to talk to Fred and George.

"So, today we will do our own thing. ok, lets see. How about, we play against each other?" Fred said. The team agreed.

"Ok, we have seven players... Harry, how about you getting a broom for Ginny so she can play?" George said. Harry got off his broom and went to the broom claoset with Ginny.

"Ok, Ginny, which one do you want?" he asked. She looked around and found, with Harry's help, the fastest broom. they walked together down to the field. the team split up and the mini game began. Harry and Ginny soared above the rest. They both ended up being seekers. Ginny raced him around the field until she saw it. She zoomed forward and caught it.

"Harry, pull yourself together! She's only Ginny!" Fred said. they started another game. harry got the snitch that time. They kept playing until it was very dark. Harry and Ginny walked to the dorms together. Ginny went her way. When she got in the dorm, someone blidfolded her and knocked her unconcious. when she woke, she couldn't make out where she was. She muttered. Two muffled voices argued. They were both masked, but it seemed to be a boy and a girl. She felt tired again and fell asleep.Ginny woke up. This time, she was able to see she was in a room. it must have been late, because she couldn't see much. She saw a guy and a girl pass her. "Help!" she yelled. they didn't seem to notice. She kept shouting until someone cme up to her.

"No ones here, so you could keep shouting, or shut up!" It was a girl. Ginny sat there for what felt like hours. Then she was moved to another room. It looked like the dormitories, but not Gryfindors. "Carlie!" she said. "Carlie, Don't hurt me! Please!" The girl stopped and turned to face her. it sounded as if she was crying, until her laughter grew louder.

"Oh dear Ginny, what makes you think I'm Carlie?" She said, before knocking her back into a deep slumber.

"Ron! Hermione and Ginny are gone!" Harry yelled. They ran down to the great hall. they looked up and down the table, but she wasn't there.

"Well, Malfoy must have moved up to kidnapping." Ron said. They ran to the Slytherin common room. Harry kept trying passwords.

"Harry, move over!" Ron said. "Beatlus Arcanus!" The wall opened to reveal the slytherin common room. They searched the place. They went to the girl dormitories. Harry and Ron pushed in.

"You guys really don't care do you? Why are you in here?" Carlie asked, pulling her sheets up around her.

"Where's Malfoy?they asked. she shrugged.

They looked for Ginny, and found her under Harry's invisibility cloak in the boy's dorms.

"So thats where it went." Harry muttered. They untied Ginny and Ran to the door. The female kidnapper snuck up on them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled. Ron, Harry, and Ginny froze and fell.

"Ron, Ron, Ron. I thought I thought you better. What happened?" Hermione said.

"What the hell?" Ron said.

"You boys wouldn't be able to tell who was your friend and who was against you if it wasn't for me helping you," She turned to them.

"Hermione, we just wanted to scare them, what are you doing?" Malfoy said.

"Just showing them how much they'd need me if I wan't on their side all the time," she said. Malfoy backed out, and Hermione went to cast a spell, but instead of unfreezing them, she knocked them out, and had their memories modified of the whole conflict.

During dinner, Harry noticed the closer he sat to Ginny, the more anoyed Cho Chang was. After dinner, Harry asked her why she was so anoyed.

"Well, Harry, I like you." She kissed him. Harry was shocked.

"W- wait. I thought you hated me." He stuttered. She eyed him, and tried to kiss him again. He dodged the kiss, and even though he felt that tug he felt back at the Yule Ball last year, he walked away.

In the morning, Harry ran to Charms. Harry ran through the doors right before the class began. Hermione saved him a seat, and they began playing Wizards Chess. About half way through the class, Proffesor Flitwick came out from behind his desk. He was so happy nothing has happened. Ron and Carlie were practicing the banishing and summoning Charms when suddenly--

"Proffesor! I'm so Sorry! I didn't know that would happen!"Carlie was bent over Proffesor Flitwick, or what was supposed to be him. He looked like a cross between a big black dog and a sewer rat. Flitwick was furious. He charged Carlie, but she stuck out her wand and banished him right through the window. the whole class lost their control and were laughing so loudly that Proffesor McGonagall burst through the door to see what was going on.

"What has happened here to make you all so loud and rude enough to interupt my class?" She yelled. They all pointed out the window, and when she went and looked out, Flitwick bounded through the window, straight into her lap, knocking her to the floor. She screamed, got up, and fixed him up to the normally short person he used to be.

"Thank you. Menerva. I'll take it from here." They nodded and she left. The class straightened up, and behaved for the rest of the class. As they were dismissed, Ron, Harry, and Carlie were having fun at what they should have called him.

"Hermione, whats wrong?"Harry asked.

She snapped out of a daze, and said,"Well, the year is almost over."

She paused,and almost blurted something out but instead, she started on how Wizards Chess is useless. She hoped no one knew her feeling for-

"Hermione, where are you going? Potions is this way." Ron said. She turned back, and sat two rows directly behind Malfoy. She put her caldron and book in a position that if she turned her head slightly to the left, she could see Malfoy. Ron sat between Carlie and Harry.

"Um, Hermione, What are staring at?You have that same look when you heard we had Gilderhart for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said. He followed his glance to she who it was, but she looked away too fast. Harry was confused, again, about why Hermione is acting so stange. She won't let Ron even hug her any more.

"Hermioe, you feeling ok?"Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm good. Just-um-tired, yeah, tired" She stuttered, as if she was withholding information from them. As the class started making potions, Hermione didn't start hers until Ron waved his hand infront of her eyes. She wouldn't focus all period.

"Um, Ron, Harry, I need to talk to you guys. Carlie, I think it might be better if you stayed out of this. Sorry." She said on the way to lunch. They left to Murtles Bathroom, and locked the door.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Got your period?" Ron said, a bit joking at the end.

"'Ew, Ron! No! Perv, I wouldn't pull you BOTH aside for THAT!" She yelled. Murtle peeked around the corner.

"Well I don't see the reason to be all private other than you have some girl thing going on," Ron defended himself. Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry to dissapoint you Ron, but it's not a girl thing. Well, kind of. It's-"

"Can we just get to it?" Harry asked, watching Murtle trying to sneak closer to him across the bathroom while the two fought.

"Oh, Sorry, Harry. I wanted to say, um, well- I like Malfoy and need you to not fight for about a week." she blurted out quickly.


	5. The Closing Act

"I wanted to say, um, well- I like Malfoy and need you to not fight for about a week." she blurted out quickly.

"What!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, thats why I've been so strange. i like him, but I need you two to be somewhat nice. Please? Just try, for me, both of you" She said. They nodded, hugged and left. Murtle came out of her stall and giggled.

"Wait until he hears this!" She said, and floated out the door. She found Malfoy and told him everything.As Malfoy looked all over the castle to find Hermione, Murtle laughed as she thought she was going to embarrass Hermione.

"Once he finds her, I will be in my toilet. When she comes bursting in, I'll pretend not to know anything, and she'll probably bring Harry with her. Oh, this is great!" She floated off to her bathroom.

All the way across the castle, Malfoy found Hermione.

"Damn you are hard to find in this castle." He said to her. Harry and Ron looked at each other and mouthed the words

"I didn't say anything." They figured out who, as Malfoy asked Hermione if he could talk to her in private. she turned around, looked at the suprise on their faces, and followed him. As he led her to a corner in the library, she tried to put it together.

"Hermione, do you like me?" Malfoy asked, almost embarassed.

"Who told you that? Yo've got to be kidding me, it was probably Ron and Har-" She was cut off when he leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, I hope you know now. I like you too." He said, almost blushing. They looked in each others eyes. Malfoy smiled not only because he was with Hermione, but how her eyes were slightly crossed as she tried to look at his whole face at once. They kissed again and left.

"Hermione, lets keep this quiet for awhile. I'm going to try to clear my record with the teachers." She smiled and nodded. They laughed and headed back to the rest of the gang.

"Ok, lets go, I need to talk to McGonagal about homework." Hermione said. She glanced at Malfoy, quickly smiled, and left. when they got to Murtle's bathroom, Hermione turned on them, looking incredibly like a panther ready to pounce on her enemy.

"Ok, which one of you two told him! I know it was one of you." she yelled.

"well- it- not me-" They stammered like idiots.

"Her!" They pointed to Murtle's smiling face peeking around the corner. She flew down the toilet into the bend.

"Oh, I see, it was Murtle. She must have over heard. MURTLE!" She yelled. She ran to Murtle's stall and muttered something the two could not hear clearly. then, water erupted from the stall, and a rather happy Hermione came back around the corner.

"What was tha-" they both said when Murtle floated up out of the stall, with three holes through her. she was sobbing again, and the two figured out what she did.

"Yep, it's a simple curse that only affects ghosts. Harry, she did all this to get you back here, I'd run if i were you," She smiled, and left.

As the trio walked to the Gryffindor common room, they ran into Carlie and Ginny.

"Hey! Hermione, why are you smiling? Did you find a cure for cancer?" Carlie joked.

"No, I just blasted Murtle for telling a secret."Hermione said, and went over to Ginny.

"Hermione, what was the secret?"Ginny whispered. Hermione quickly stood up, and left. Ron and Harry said goodbye and ran after her. Ginny and Carlie looked at each other and ran to Murtles bathroom.

While all this was going on

"No, not good." Malfoy paced in the Slytherin common room. He walked to the table and started writing again. He would say after reading what he wrote, then crumple the parchment and start over.Once Malfoy finally found one he liked, he folded it, ran out the door, and went up the hall to the Gryffindor portrait door. It was so late, the Fat Lady was asleep, and when he said a password, she mumbled

"Yes, ok, go." not even noticing that it was the Slytherin password. Malfoy tiptoed up the stairs and went in the girls dormitories. He crept to Hermione's bed, put the note on the night stand, and ran. He ran out so fast, when he was heading to through the commonroom, he knocked an ink bottle over. He cursed and kept running until-

"Stop and tell me your name, you filthy Slytherin." someone said.

"I-I'm Malfoy, and I was-um-leaving something for-er-Harry. Yeah, leaving something for Harry." He said, not turning around to see who it was.

"Well, you keep running, Yoo coward, and I'll make sure you never come back. Now shoo!" He said. Malfoy didn't like being called a coward, so he turned around to see who it was. He looked around, and didn't see anyone, so he ran out the portrait hole. It was Nearly Headless Nick, who had floated up through the floor before Malfoy turned around.

Hermione jumped up, hearing shouting downstairs, and saw the parchment. She read it, wondering who put it there at midnight. It read:

Hermione,

I don't know what to write, but to say, I love you. With all my heart, I don't want to lose you. i think your the best thing here, and would like to get to know you more. Here is my secret adress, pard softlineand only my personal owl will answer to. If you want to talk tonight, meet me outside the library.

Love,

Malfoy

Hermione was shocked by the note, put on her cote, and snuck into the boys dorms. She took Harry's cloak, and left. Once she got to the library doors, using mirrors to avoid Peeves, Mafloy was already there.

"I got your note." She said. Malfoy stood up and kissed her. He smilied as she backed away a little after. He looked at her face, her eyes slightly crossed trying to see his whole face at once, her smile. He opened the doors and went in. She followed him and left the cloak under the bench.

"SO, had fun last night?" Harry asked the next morning. Hermione jumped.

"Harry, wha- What are you taling about?" She said.

"Well, maybe because you slept in two hours after your usual time, " He said. "I don't know what to write, but to say, I love you. With all my heart, I don't want to lose you. i think your the best thing here, and would like to get to know you more. Sound familiar?" He said. Hermione thought she was busted, but didn't know she was right.

"Harry, what are you saying?"

"I saw Malfoy's note when I went to check on you. What the Hell do you think you're doing? You' could've been caught by Filtch, you know." Harry said.

"I had your cloack,"She shot back. Ron came down stairs.

"Whats going on?" He whispered. Harry looked at Hermione and smirked. She looked as if she at something bad.

"Harry.." She said.

"What? I'm not saying anything." He said. "Ron, go back to sleep." Ron took that as his cue to leave, so he went back up stairs.

"Harry, please don't tell anyone, We don't want anyone to know." Hermione said.

"No, I'm just glad Rona and I finally rubbed off on you," He smiled, standing. She stood there frozen.

"Your giving me hell about this, because your proud I snuck out and risked getting cought by Filtch?" She said slowly. He nodded, he wanted to go back up stairs, but didn't.

"So, just cirious, how was it?" Harry asked. Hermione turned as red as Ron's hair. She whispered in Harrys ear.

"Wha- Hermione, I didn't mean that. Dear god my ears!." He cringed. "I meant sneaking out, the rush. God damn child. all that in the Restricted section? I'm going upstairs to sleep, you better too." Harry said. "Oh, by the way, if you get another note, tear it to pieces after you read it or write down something on it, ok? Nick told me about the note."

When they got up in the morning, it was a sad day. It was the last day of the year and they were going home. During the breakfast, Dumbledore announced that Ravenclaw won the house cup. And the quidditch cup went to Hufflepuff. Harry and Ginny walked together down the hall holding hands.

"Harry, if you don't want to go back to the Dursley's.." she trailed off. Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll come, don't worry." Carlie and Ron followed behind.

"Carlie, I"ll miss you. Don't be afraid to write, ok?" Ron said. Carlie smiled and leaned on him. Hermione, all alone, ran ahead. She made sure crookshanks was comfortable, and walked off to the back of the train. Malfoy was in the back, sleeping against the wall. She kissed him and fell asleep next to him. Crookshanks eventually wondered in. Harry, Ginny, Carlie, and Ron talked and played games all the way back. Harry ended up staying at Ron's house, and Carlie came, too. Malfoy finally stood up to his father and Lucious let Hermione stay, even though he didn't like her at all, and vice verca. The Dursley's still hate Harry, but let him send messages with Hedwig only at night.


End file.
